


Hate, love, basically mine

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Hate to Love, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates Stiles, with his pale skin and sweet smell of nature, so why does it lures him so close to the menace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate, love, basically mine

Derek hates social gatherings, he hates the tipsy men and women who try to grope his ass, with each brush against their shoulders at a overpopulated house they may seem to gather that it is a norm, he hated the liquor as well, because it has no effect on him what so ever.  
Moreover he hated Stiles.

The young man is a walking disaster, each day of their college years Stiles was always there to make sure Derek's day was ruined, may it be by the fact that Stiles wasted his time by talking eagerly of the mythical and supernatural world without the slightest idea of being in company of a real life werewolf.  
Or may it be by the fact the man always drank more then he can tolerate, apparently 4 beers is enough to knock him out, and maybe it was fate that each one of these times Derek found the man vulnerable and in need of aid, maybe it was pity of the pale sarcastic idiot who he still wanted to call a friend ,although their relationship is based on verbal fights and stares, Derek still found him more fascinating then any other, hate was undoubtedly the reason, but why did he desire to be at his side if hate was involved.

"Derek? Why are you hugging me?" The menace spoke in a tired voice and sleepy eyes.

"This is not a hug, i am dragging you back to your room" Derek answered straightforwardly.

"Oh" Stiles smiled back "thanks man".

Derek cleared his throat "well this is the last time, i have no desire in helping you each time you intoxicate yourself".

The men who was currently held up by his shoulder and waist let go and wobbled few steps away.

"You know, that's what i hate about you" Stiles leaned against the wall and as he spoke a stinging feeling was aching at his chest.  
"You speak like an old book, how old are you 200?".

Derek growled lowly at the drunk that teased him, "it is not your place to judge a person, do you think i enjoy dragging you each time back to your room?".

Stiles smiled wickedly at the werewolf "well no one said you had to, maybe you enjoy being stupidly nice".

"Maybe you should stop drinking till you pass out" he remarked back.

And yet Stiles's grin didn't disappear, "you know, i really like it when you act like you care about me" he brushed his long fingers through his hair "it feels like you are my personal servant, always bring me to my bed ,give me water, sometimes even help me when i am about to puke" Stiles grin grew wider "you like it don't you?".

Derek snapped and grabbed Stiles hard by his shirt, slamming him against the same wall he leaned so easily against, Stiles's smile didn't disappear, but his eyes trailed over the wolf's face down to his lips and stuck there.

"I hate helping your sort of people, you have no self restraint and have a mouth full of shit!" He pinned the man closer between the wall and himself and breathed in the light smell of oak and citrus that circled Stiles all the time, he hated that smell, he hated the way it made him want to seek it out in the crowded places and when he located it , the desire to make it blend in with his own.

"Sorry to inform you but my mouth usually has better proposes" the delicate brown eyes traveled up toward the wolf's own eyes and lured him closer.

"And what might those proposes be?" Derek leaned closer until their noses bumped against the other.

"Derek" the man moaned his name quietly, the citrus smell grew wildly strong and Stiles's hand was grabbing onto the wolf's shirt .

"Yes?" He whispered, breathing in the soft smell of sweat on the man's neck and slowly releasing his grip to rearrange it on Stiles's hip.  
Stiles groaned as Derek's thigh brushed against his groin, sending pulses up his spine.

"You're kind of grinding against me right now, and it really turns me on" Stiles shivered under Derek's grip.

Derek grinned in return, this pale skin and beautiful moles that covered Stiles's body were now calling his name, inviting him closer to taste, to have, to claim.  
He could feel his own teeth extend and his eyes sting soft blue against the man's shivering nape.  
He drew back as fast as he could and leaned against the wall behind him, away from Stiles.

"Why did you stop?" Stiles asked and rearranged his shirt who currently exposed his pale throat and stomach, "well obviously it's because you're not gay " he chuckled darkly to himself.

"Trust me it's not because im gay, it's because i want you so much right now" Derek slided down to the floor and gripped his head.

"And that is a problem because of what? Your fangs? Glowing eyes?" Derek picked up his head to see Stiles grinning at him softly, "yeah i knew, not so hard to guess when your best friend is a werewolf too".  
Derek flashed his blue eyes at him and in return Stiles chuckled, moving closer and closer until he is standing between the wolf's legs.  
"Also you growl more then you know".

"You talk too much" he grabbed the man's hands and pulled him down into his lap, mouthing gently on his shoulder and biting without an actual threat of breaking the skin.  
"God you smell so good, like summer and forests and like, like you're mine" Stiles released a small moan when the wolf moved his hands down to his ass, gripping it hard.

"How about a dinner first before mating me?" He teased.

"How about a breakfast?" He released Stiles just to gather him back into his arms and pick them both up from the floor.

"Wow yeah werewolf strength, right, how about you let me down and we both go to my room and discuss this in my bed, preferably without clothes".

Derek nodded but didn't release, "i think i can carry you that far" Stiles squealed in joy and hugged Derek closer.

"This is so going to be a thing".

"Are we a thing?"

Stiles leaned in a kissed Derek sweetly few times, "not if you'll continue to deny me being over you, riding you hard until you can't feel your legs" he whispered mischievously.

"Deal" Derek smiled back and walked ahead to Stiles's room.

"Wrong direction".

"Right".


End file.
